Can I Call You?
by Miki-chi23
Summary: LIVECASTERSHIPPING: MeixTetsu/RosaxCurtis Rosa was just getting ready to go and earn her next gym badge when she stumbles upon a missing Xtransciever who belongs to a mysterious boy name Curtis. And after a few calls he can't help but feel...something for her, but the only question is: does she feel this same way? Or is it just one-sided? THREE-SHOT


_**What the-? Why isn't there any fanficion for LiveCastershipping?! **_

_**I will not allow this to happen! I will be the first (as it looks like so far) to write a fanfiction for LiveCastershipping, who is also known as MeixTetsu/Tenma or in the English version its Rosax****Curtis**/**Christoph**. _

_**I should be uploading my other stories but alas, writer's block strikes again! *headdesk*  
**_

_**On another note, I will be using their English names just because it will be easier on me to write this, okay?  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: MIKI-CHI23 DOES NOT OWN POKEMON B/W2 OR ITS CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER. ALL SHE OWNS IS THE PLOT   
**_

_***looks up at disclaimer* Oh if only... **_

* * *

Rosa grinned brightly as she looked around at the bright city that was know as Nimbasa City where she could earn her next gym badge with her Pokemon. She gave a bright smile to the small Pokemon that was walking at her heels. "Can you really believe that we got this far Nikki~?" she questioned the pink electric type sheep electric-type who grinned up at her and waved its small arms in the air.

_"Yeah I know~! This is getting really exiting now~! I can't wait to battle~!"_ the Flaaffy cooed with excitement. Rosa sweatdropped as she scratched her cheek. This was going to be a little bit harder to explain then she would have liked.

"Nikki...this is an electric-type gym and you're an electric-type...you're moves won't do a lot of damage. Hmm...now that I think about it...Ayumu's a water-type, he could take a lot of damage so he wouldn't be a good type either...maybe I should use Sue and Maka for this gym battle. Maybe Sage would do a good job as well-" Rosa rambled as she started listing off what would be good types to use for her upcoming battle and it seemed like she didn't really have that good of match ups for it. This would really take up a lot of strategy and plans before she could go and challenge Elesa. This was starting to bore Nikki as he watched his trainer think up of strategies only for her to toss them away and think of new ones. Taking a sit on the grass he looked boredly at the amusement park that the gym was located at. Maybe they could go for a ride on the ferries wheel over there-hold on; what's that shinning thing over there?

Getting up the pink Pokemon walked over to see a device on the ground shinning in the afternoon sun making it sort of glow. Tilting his head he got a better look at it and saw that it was one of those Xtransceivers that he saw his trainer talk on to chat with her mother and friends like that Hugh guy. _"Hey, Rosa! Did you drop you Xtransceiver or something?"_ he asked pointing to said item. Finally getting his trainer to stop her rambling she walked over and crouched down next to him to get a better look at it.

"Hmm? No it isn't mine. Mine's right here." she responded showing the Xtransceiver that was on her wrist. Picking it up she stood to her full height. "I think somebody dropped it. Maybe they're still around. Let's go-" Rosa started but was interrupted by said item ringing. Looking around she stared at it; her blue eyes filled with confusion. Should she answer it? Shrugging her shoulder she pressed the answer button. "Hello?" she asked as the screen was only black with her icon looking back at her once again showing her confusion.

"Oh! Thank Arceus! You found my Xtransceiver~!" a voice, that obviously belonged to a guy, responded with relief as the other side of the screen stayed black. "Ah sorry for not being able to see you right now. I'm using an older version of the Xtansceiver from one of my co-workers and the video call isn't working at all so I can only use the audio right now." the voice continued to explain that was then followed with a nervous laugh.

"Right...so...um...where do you wanna meet so I can give it back to you?" Rosa asked as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Where are you at right now?"

"I'm over in Nimbasa City." There was a loud groan on the other side of the conversation. "Um...but if you're a bit busy right now...I can...er...hold on to it for a bit til you have some time to meet up and I can give it back to you." she quickly added in along with a sheepish laugh.

"Are you sure about that?" the brunette nodded, but remembered that he couldn't have seen that so she gave a small yes. "Thank you so much! As soon as I can get some kind of free time I'll try to meet up with you so I can pick it up! Oh that's right, what's your name by the way?"

"Name's Rosa~. What's yours?" she asked with interest.

"Chri-gah! I mean Curtis! It's Curtis. Oh, looks like my co-worker is calling me. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you again from this number on my Xtransceiver. Til next time Rosa!" Curtis said ending the call as soon as Rosa said a quick good-bye.

Glancing between her Flaaffy and the lost Xtransceiver she raised a brow before she giggled softly to herself. "He sounds like a fun guy, right Nikki?" she asked her Pokemon who was pouting at her the entire time for the conversation for he was completely forgotten about.

_"If you like guys who always lose their things, then I guess so. I wanna go back into my pokeball now since you said I'm not battling this time." _Nikki said with sadness for the face he would not be in this gym battle this time. Rosa gave him a sympathetic smile as she returned him to his pokeball and turned on her heel towards her next gym badge.

* * *

**_And here's chapter 1~ I thin_**_**k this will be a three-shot. Its not gonna be that long. So...tell me what you guys think in a review if I should continue this or not because it's really up to you guys~ So once again R&R please~**_


End file.
